remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Daily Quests
The spice jars appear frequently in locations not noted on the maps for both Steamport City and Ferric Forrest. :I'm missing a picture of those frequently appearing locations in Steamport City and Hatchwood Forest. But they should not be spoiled on the front page like the picture for the Highland does it. Sheltem2 08:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) This page seems like it has lots of duplicated information and is really long Gigaclon 23:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) There seems to be a duplicate of leatherleaf's quests (was cinnamon I saw that duplicate changed it to cocoa -- noticed a duplicate of cocoa) :So there is. Is the name of the quest "A Gift of Cocoa" or "A Gift of Cocoa Powder"? ~Bobogoobo (Talk | ) 17:59, Monday, 19 April 2010 (ET) ::My quest log has an "A Gift of Cocoa Powder" in it, but no "A Gift of Cocoa". I'm removing the extra quest from this list, as it seems unlikely that "A Gift of Cocoa" actually exists. --Splodyferret 00:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Size This page is very large. It would be better to split it into separate pages for each NPC, and keep this page with links to each. Those pages will still be pretty big but that's better than having this monster. I'll do it if you want, just seeing if there is agreement first. ~Bobogoobo (Talk | ) 23:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) As most of the quest have the same briefing, what about summarizing those? Sheltem2 10:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me... the item can be replaced with {itemname} --Splodyferret 00:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea to me as well. I can do that, if that is the desired thing. The page right now is extremly large and unwieldy. Long load, slows down browser, harder to find the right info. Instead of having all those jar quest briefings, one would be enough, but what about cooking quests? The briefings are different, because they name ingredients. Maybe there should be a seperate page for that, called "Daily Baking Quests" or something like that? Seriously people, this page is HUGE. Alibulibadaha 09:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::It would have been done already if each of them had a different name/ID but we never came out with a satisfying solution to separate the pages (apart from the quest giver); the first change we could make is separate them via ID (eg calling the page CC0001) or calling them "cecilia's Daily Quests" or something like that --Danaroth 20:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :How's about doing it like this? Where "{spice}" is replaced by whatever you people think looks nicer. And "Possible titles" could go under the quest sub-heading if you want to do it that way. --Sloublues 13:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a nice idea; I'd actually link each of the titles to a different page for each quest while keeping your suggestion the Daily Quest main page --Danaroth 06:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Enoki Foraging 29 April 2010 Since the map provided wasn't that accurate, I marked them down as I found them. Will probably need to be merged with the current map, to build a database of all possible plant spawns... Here it is for those who haven't gotten to it yet, if they think to check... Christhegamer 19:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Pattern This is my known pattern for daily quests; it's worth a try to check if jar locations are actually random or they cycle. I'm sure that Tesla and Bristlecone do cycle, while my list for Cypress is defnitely wrong since it didn't use to have Cnder Steeds (and it had repeats instead). 22 Dec 2009 was first day of beta. Tesla (Confirmed Cycling) *23 Dec 2009: Golembombers in Steamport City *24 Dec 2009: Golembombers in Hatchwood Wilds *25 Dec 2009: Golembombers in Ridgeback Highlands Bristlecone (Confirmed Cycling) *Sun: Fireweed Foraging *Mon: Mint Sage Foraging *Tue: Honeysuckle Foraging *Wed: Dandelion Foraging *Thu: Enoki Foraging *Fri: Liverwort Foraging *Sat: Prickly Pear Foraging Lana (Confirmed Cycling) Lana's quests can be divided in groups of 7 just in the following way, notice that on average a monster shows once every 4 days (but that means nothing since they'd show once every 4 days on average even if they showed in consecutive days XD) *-: Shirts in the Factory *-: Jackets in Camp Calluna *-: Bags in the Mines (Note: Has a Monster) *-: Hats in the Charred Forest *-: Chaps in the Sewer *-: Boots in the Canyon *-: Socks in the Ruins (Note: Has a Monster) *20 Dec 2009: Bags on the Summit (20-21 Dec are guesswork, beta started on 22) *21 Dec 2009: Jackets in the Woods (Note: Has a Monster) *22 Dec 2009: Hats in the Factory *23 Dec 2009: Pants in Camp Calluna *24 Dec 2009: Boots in the Charred Forest (Note: Has a Monster) *25 Dec 2009: Shirts in the Mines *26 Dec 2009: Socks in the Sewer *27 Dec 2009: Hats on the Summit (Note: Has a Monster) *28 Dec 2009: Chaps in the Canyon *29 Dec 2009: Boots in the Ruins *30 Dec 2009: Bags in the Woods *31 Dec 2009: Socks in the Factory *01 Jan 2010: Jackets in the Charred Forest *02 Jan 2010: Shirts in the Camp (Note: Has a Monster) *03 Jan 2010: Boots in the Mines *04 Jan 2010: Jackets in the Sewers *05 Jan 2010: Socks in the Canyon *06 Jan 2010: Shirts on the Summit (that's the only one I haven't collected and no one added it in) *07 Jan 2010: Chaps in the Woods (Note: Has a Monster) *08 Jan 2010: Bags in the Ruins *09 Jan 2010: Hats in the Sewer then repeats from "Bags on the Summit" (I have 3 confirmed repeats in my 2nd char's log) Cypress Capital555 confirmed me that the spots that are now Cinder Steeds were originally covered by repeats, so the following list is very inaccurate *22 Dec 2009: - *23 Dec 2009: - *24 Dec 2009: - *25 Dec 2009: Haghost Sightings! (Copperstone Mine) *26 Dec 2009: Shocksprite Sightings! (West End Ruins) *27 Dec 2009: Coaltosser Sightings! (Copperstone Mine) *28 Dec 2009: Turbine Sightings! (Charred Forest) *29 Dec 2009: Harpoon Sightings! (Gearlock Factory) *30 Dec 2009: Haghost Sightings! (Paydirt Summit) *31 Dec 2009: Shocksprite Sightings! (Charred Forest) *01 Jan 2010: - *02 Jan 2010: Trenchfoot Sightings! (Copperstone Mine) *03 Jan 2010: Shocksprite Sightings! (Camp Calluna) *04 Jan 2010: Haghost Sightings! (West End Ruins) *05 Jan 2010: Trenchfoot Sightings! (Deadrock Canyon) *06 Jan 2010: - *07 Jan 2010: - *08 Jan 2010: - *09 Jan 2010: - *10 Jan 2010: - *11 Jan 2010: Trenchfoot Sightings! (West End Ruins) *12 Jan 2010: Coaltosser Sightings! (Charred Forest) *13 Jan 2010: Harpoon Sightings! (Paydirt Summit) *14 Jan 2010: Shocksprite Sightings! (Gearlock Factory) *15 Jan 2010: Haghost Sightings! (Camp Calluna) *16 Jan 2010: Turbine Sightings! (Deadrock Canyon) *17 Jan 2010: Harpoon Sightings! (Thicket Woods) *18 Jan 2010: Coaltosser Sightings! (Steamport Sewers) *19 Jan 2010: Trenchfoot Sightings! (Paydirt Summit) *20 Jan 2010: Turbine Sightings! (Gearlock Factory) *21 Jan 2010: Harpoon Sightings! (Thicket Woods) Jars Quests (Confirmed Cycling) I'll just copy the informations from the uber popular Jar locations page (Steamport - Hatchwood - Ridgeback). CRAZY!!! It's a 14 days pattern. *22 Dec 2009: Flour - Oregano - Salt *23 Dec 2009: Cocoa Powder - Paprika - Sugar *24 Dec 2009: Vanilla - Ground Pepper - Flour *25 Dec 2009: Oregano - Salt - Paprika *26 Dec 2009: Cocoa Powder - Sugar - Basil *27 Dec 2009: Vanilla - Paprika - Oregano *28 Dec 2009: Basil - Ground Pepper - Flour *29 Dec 2009: Cinnamon - Salt - Vanilla *30 Dec 2009: Cocoa Powder - Sugar - Basil *31 Dec 2009: Oregano - Flour - Cinnamon *01 Jan 2010: Paprika - Vanilla - Cocoa Powder *02 Jan 2010: Ground Pepper - Basil - Oregano *03 Jan 2010: Salt - Cinnamon - Paprika *04 Jan 2010: Sugar - Cocoa Powder - Ground Pepper then repeats Everything was provided by me --Danaroth 09:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Speculations I've just noticed one interesting thing: all the daily quests are multiple of 7: there are 14 different types of jar quests, 7 Bristlecone's, 21 for recipes, 28 for Lana; this still has to be cofirmed for Cypress anyway it seems like Fliplinestudios has programmed them with some relations to the days of the week. I suggest to categorize them putting the first of them for each one to be the one that would have been on Sun Dec 20, 2009 (or maybe on Sun Dec 28 2009) --Danaroth 13:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :It definitely applies to Sightings! too. There are 7 Mimics - Cinder Steed, Coaltosser, Haghost, Harpoon, Shocksprite, Trenchfoot, and Turbine - with 4 locations each for a total of 28, and they definitely repeat. I hadn't even thought about it before noticing back to back Turbines coming up twice. #Turbines - Deadrock Canyon #Trenchfoots - West End Ruins #Coaltossers - Charred Forest #Harpoons - Paydirt Summit #Shocksprites - Gearlock Factory #Haghosts - Camp Calluna #Cinder Steeds - Copperstone Mine #Harpoons - Thicket Woods #Coaltossers - Steamport Sewers #Trenchfoots - Paydirt Summit #Turbines - Gearlock Factory #Cinder Steeds - Camp Calluna #Haghosts - Copperstone Mine #Shocksprites - West End Ruins #Coaltossers - Copperstone Mine #Turbines - Charred Forest #Harpoons - Gearlock Factory #Haghosts - Paydirt Summit #Shocksprites - Charred Forest #Cinder Steeds - Thicket Woods #Trenchfoots - Copperstone Mine #Shocksprites - Camp Calluna #Haghosts - West End Ruins #Trenchfoots - Deadrock Canyon #Harpoons - Charred Forest #Coaltossers - Gearlock Factory #Cinder Steeds - Steamport Sewers #Turbines - Thicket Woods Once I complete Trenchfoot Sightings! on Paydirt Summit today, the oldest one in old quests will be gone and replaced by today's. Tomorrow will be Turbines in the Gearlock Factory.--Elmyr23 13:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I have a feeling Jar Locations cycle too. I'm tempted to go through the history and look at old maps.--Elmyr23 14:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :And it looks like I'm wrong and it is just random. I went back nine weeks one week at a time and couldn't find a repeat of today's Steamport City jar.--Elmyr23 14:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Forget the randomness; there is a 14-days pattern and I've already copied it in the Jar Locations page --Danaroth 14:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : From awesome speculations on the Jar pattern there are just 2 possible numbers where the list should start; it sure starts on a Sunday. made your list start on the consecutive Turbine --Danaroth 15:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC)